


Rickverse

by TangentAsilem



Series: Mini Rickfics [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentAsilem/pseuds/TangentAsilem
Summary: Prompt: Describe the setting of a different universe, where ice is hot and flowers are prickly.





	Rickverse

"This'll be quick, j-just enough time for a drink and then we'll be on our w-eeugh-ay."

Morty pressed his hands against the glass of the ship, peering down at the building below. "Why are we even stopping here, Rick? C-can't we get a drink somewhere else?"

"Because I want to, so shut up, _Morty_."

The teen huffed and threw himself back in his seat, arms crossed.

She reached a hand forward and patted his shoulder gently. "It doesn't look that bad, Morty. He said it would be quick."

He hardly glanced at her, nodding solemnly as they landed.

"Let's _gooo_ ," Rick sang, stepping out and heading for the single building; the wooden planks seemed to be falling off the structure, barely holding together, but business was certainly booming.

They followed Rick inside, past various aliens sitting at the bar and standing along the walls. Once they sat down, the bartender came over and clicked at them, cleaning a glass in his hands.

"Ye-eeugh-ah, I'll have a Crystalline Entitini, and whatever these dweebs want." Rick motioned with his thumb to her and Morty sitting on either side of him.

"Uh-Uhm..I'll have a-a water." Morty wrung his hands.

She glanced over both males before turning to the bartender with a small smile. "Water, please."

He clicked affirmation and walked away.

" _Laaame_ ," Rick sang.

She frowned, directing a glare at him.

"Sh-shut up, Rick. You know I can't drink."

Rick opened his mouth to retort, but she quickly kicked him in the side of the leg to shut him up. She missed the glare he directed at her as her attention turned to the bartender coming back with their drinks. Rick's short glass had a pink crystal sitting on the bottom, slowly dissolving and tinting the clear liquid surrounding it; the tall glasses placed in front of her and Morty were bubbling.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked, but when she looked up, the bartender was already gone, clicking at other customers.

"Ice is hot he-eeugh-re, so you've basically got boiling wat-uurp-er in a glass," Rick answered, swirling his glass so the crystal dissolved more quickly.

"Great," Morty mumbled, frowning as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

She tapped her finger on the bar top in frustration. "That would've been nice to know."

Rick shrugged before swallowing his drink in one gulp, slamming the glass back down on the bar. The whites of his eyes began to turn blue, his body tense for a moment before visibly relaxing with the high. "Aw, yeah..."

"Aw, jeez..." Morty sat up straighter, suddenly looking very worried.

She bit at the inside of her lip, glancing between Rick and Morty for a moment before stepping down from her stool. "Let's go, Morty."

"C-c'mon, the party's just getting started!" Rick grinned at her, eyes wide and wild.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing Morty's shoulders and directing him toward the door. "We're not going anywhere. We'll be outside."

The door slammed behind her, muting any retort she was bound to receive. "Ass," she muttered, letting go of Morty and stepping beside him.

"Th-thanks," he said meekly, rubbing his arm and toeing at the dirt.

She waved off his gratitude and started walking toward the ship.

He began to follow after her, but was suddenly distracted by a large bush he hadn't noticed before, a few yards from the building. The buds were as big as his palm, the brightly colored blossoms nearly as large as his face; the petals were a bright orange, purple streaks flowing down each petal. They looked soft, fuzzy like a peach, and the aroma was indescribably sweet. Smiling, he reached out to touch one.

"Ow!" He jerked his hand back, several orange splinters sticking out of his fingertips.

"Morty?"

He turned around to see her near the ship, her eyes wide and brow knit with worry. "I-I'm fine." He attempted a feeble chuckle, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand as he walked to her. "The flowers here are crazy."

She quirked a brow at him and he showed her the splinters.

"It's like they're prickly or something."

"Ouch," she empathized, looking more closely at his hand. "I think we have a kit in here somewhere. I'll help you pull them out." She climbed up into the ship, and he followed after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this piece was supposed to focus more on the dynamic between Rick and this OC (who still remains nameless because I haven't figured out something I like for her yet). But, you know those times when the characters just decide to do their own thing, despite your ideas? Yeah, that pretty much happened here. I had no idea this is how it would turn out, in the opposite direction of what I had planned. I was aiming for depth to Rick/OC, but ended up with an attitude from both of them. In the end, it added depth to Morty's relationship with her. I'm just not really sure how I feel about this one right now.


End file.
